


An Unexpected Friend

by megertles



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: The recreation of a roleplay I did where my oc Meg meets Leon Kennedy and almost beats him over the head with a pipe leading to them teaming up and a good desperately needed friendship. yes. This store is in the city not the gas station at the beginning.
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, friends turned crush





	1. Chapter 1

September 28th. The week leading up to it amounted to the worst birthday she'd ever had. The celebration had been delayed due to an emergency which of course she didn't mind at all, her uncles well being mattered more than cake and she was happy to wait until he was better. But he never did. Actually nothing got better. Things in the matter of days span out of absolute control and suddenly the world was a mass crazy shit show impossible to understand. There was nothing left to understand except for run. Run and stay alive was her mantra now hoping to god she could find a way out. 

But after watching things she couldn't try to piece together or else she'd have a meltdown again, she stopped trying to seek out help. Leaving the city seemed to be the only way that made sense. The military killed anyone infected or not. And these zombies if you could even call some of them that were beyond sound logic. It was like someone had taken the most heinous and disgusting parts of living organs and mashed them together. Nothing after seeing that let her sleep. So she just sat awake in the store that had the sense to have boarded windows. No one was inside save the few corpses of the zombies she had forced herself to face. 

Somehow she had snapped enough to be able to swing something and break bone. Maybe it was just the inherent need to live and fear but it disturbed her how easy it was to break bodies once she had already done it once. It was best not to think about it. Curled up in the store she was lucky that it was a convenience store. Most of the food was inedible but the virus had hit so fast people didn't even have time to clean out all the shelves or the backroom she managed to break into. 

She couldn't guess for the life of her how she had survived for so long. She wasn't particularly strong and at 5'4" she wasn't very big either. In honesty she knew it was the split seconds of pity people had for a young girl running. They would wait an extra second to hold a door or pull her up. Those seconds cost their lives and set in her stomach to haunt her forever. Hating being so small and weak despite being an adult at 22 she cursed her stupid floral dress and leggings. Of course it wasn't like she could have dressed for the apocalypse, maybe her own self hate at becoming a damsel was what drove her to survive for so long. But she still cried after every kill she had to deliver.

Knowing she was a liability had kept her away from others, running off alone. It was stupid but if she had to see anyone else die because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Her decision led her to the store eventually where being attacked forced her to break a broken pipe off the wall and bash a head in. Liking the pipe she kept it and stayed holed up inside while trying to act like she could make a plan. Wait for military? Find a car? It was all risky and uncertain. Breaking down into tears once she had the time to actually breath she wept silently for her friends and in horror at herself for the things she had done. Crying for almost half an hour made her feel almost better and soon once it was out of her system pure anger started to set in.

Of course there was nothing to really be angry at in particular and it was more a bitterness to whatever fates had led to this happening. It was unfair to be simply put. Cursing her situation made sure she stayed sharp and helped her to take down what seemed to be the cashier that had holed himself up in there originally. Pitying him she was once again mad at the world that had ruined this poor man's life. He seemed to have been hiding a cash register which made her sad, it really was worthless now. When the cashier got up a second time she shrieked out loud when he almost grabbed her ankle and bashed his skull in. Hand going to her mouth as she shook she could only pray nothing had heard it.

The night dragged on not giving her sleep. Going to the backroom felt somewhat safer so she stayed there while trying to group her thoughts. Staying in here didn't seem so bad save the smell. And she couldn't help but feel proud of herself for managing to stay alive. Her moment of self pride didn't last long as the glass to the front door was smashed sending her reeling back almost falling to grab her weapon. The smash was strange telling her something bad was on the way. Thoughts of the even worse creatures she had seen flashed through her mind filling her with fear. Rushing for the door to the backroom she moved behind it as it was the only cover closest by.

The store was now deadly quiet as she braced herself squeezing the pipe tightly close to her chest. Willing her pounding heart to be silent she tried to stay focused telling herself not to hesitate once she saw it. Hesitating meant it would have the upper hand and all of this would end in pain and her own blood. A figure creaked into the store over shards of glass and strewn food wrappers. Pale light came in through the broken door illuminating and letting her see a shadow approaching the door. 

Slowly raising the pipe up her arms shook but she ignored it just as a hand came into view. An exhale came from the figure as it moved to look around the door. The tension threatening to make her heart burst she leaped forward and swung up the pipe ready to bring it down onto the beast. A meager cry from her terrified but determined voice yelled out in effort before swinging down her weapon.

A man clearly startled by her sudden attack yelped in alarm and brought up and arm to deflect her swing. The split second it took to recognize he wasn't a monster was enough for her to slow but only by a bit. The pipe thunked on top of his head most of the blow fortunately deflected off his arm as she gasped in shock immediately pulling away while actually squeaking in surprise. Her hands came up fast to apologize as the man grabbed his head groaning in pain and looked to her with concerned confusion. The pipe clattered as she panicked immediately flustered by her own stupidity a hand going to her mouth.

"OH GOD- jesus I'm so sorry!!"


	2. A Friend

The pipe clattered onto the floor as the man grabbed for his head sauntering a bit in pain. Meg squealed in panic guilt all over her face as nervous hand shot out pointlessly trying to help him.

"Oh god! Oh god I'm so sorry!!"

Her worried cries made her put a hand to her mouth realizing she was being too loud. His hand came out to her trying to signal her to relax while still wincing in pain his skull currently throbbing. He spoke with authority,

"Miss-" 

He squinted a bit attempting to ignore the pain.

"I'm alright. I'm an officer."

He stated trying to calm and assert the situation quickly. Her face only fell in more horror hands frozen in front of her as she exclaimed in panic,

"I hit a fucking cop!?"

He stopped realizing he had only made it worse as she once again slapped her hand over her own mouth.

"Shit- sorry! I shouldn't swear in front of a cop."

It was such a funny thing to say in the given moment he almost grinned. This poor girl looked like she was a bit delirious and seemed to be having a meltdown. That made sense, the blood all over her dress and her eyes filled with worry made him wonder if she was just in shock.

Awkwardly as he really hadn't expected her to say that he let his hand down and straightened the throbbing subsiding somewhat.

"It's fine."

Rubbing the spot that would definitely bruise he took a breath while holstering his gun,

"Swearing is pretty understandable right now."

This gave her some comfort, sighing her hands came down both of them taking a second to breath. The man looked around the backroom quick to get back onto point,

"Is it just you here?"

Meg nodded glad to be seeing another face, now that he wasn't keeled over in pain she could see him clearly. Her first thought was that he really didn't look like a cop. Or at least not the type for it, but who was she to judge? He was incredibly handsome but she didn't stay on that thought for long as she wondered if he was old enough to be a cop. 

He could see how tired she was, behind her large round framed glasses were dark circles. Dirt speckled her face and blood, her nice dress was also drenched and dried with blood. She had clearly been in the city a lot longer than him which made him pity her. She was kind of small so it was impressive she lasted this long as she apparently had.

As he took her in his eyes went down to her weapon, the pipe on the floor,

"With just that?"

He asked a bit in awe, these things weren't easy to kill and a girl of her size able to do so was not an easy feat. Looking back to her face it was a bit sad as she thought it over. This girl was a fighter she didn't even have a gun. She spoke sounding exhausted but hopeful,

"Please tell me you're here to help."

He stood straighter with resolve immediately ready to do what he had to and nodded once completely serious, 

"It's my duty miss."

A small smile came to her face glad to hear some actual good news. Allowing herself a moment of relax she breathed once again before looking back up to him now collected. In fact she completely went from having a meltdown to composed in a second flat which made the man confused. But she spoke before he could think to ask if she was fine,

"What's the plan?"

She thought more on her question for a moment shaking her head as nothing came to mind,

"Is there even a way out of the city?"

Leon paused a second before speaking with certainty, as he didn't have much of a plan,

"I'm working on a solution miss."

The way he spoke so formally to her despite them probably being similar in age made her give him a look. Amused she looked at his serious professional stance he now had,

"You must be new."

He tried not to let his face give it away as he hesitated for a moment.

"It's my first day."

The awkward silence hit hard as despite knowing he was as young as her he also happened to be as inexperienced as possible. This wasn't great but he was still another person and he was still a cop. Pity for him rose above the worry, it was his first day and this happened?

"Yikes."

She said in sympathy not trying to be mean. He knew that and pushed on deciding to let the subject drop, it wasn't important and he was still very much a police officer. Not wanting him to think she meant to be rude she quickly extended her hand to him,

"I'm Meg."

Flashing a smile while putting on a brave face she tried to brighten up a bit. He took it admiring her courage and shook it once with a friendly grin that both of them needed. He remained poised wanting her to have faith in him and trust that he could help her. Straightening up and squaring his shoulders a bit he spoke professionally,

"Officer Leon S. Kennedy."

He tried not to let his expression falter as she looked surprised, like she was trying to be nice after seeing something cute or funny. Moving down to grab her pipe again to spare him of her gaze she couldn't suppress the smile on her face. His effort to be a serious cop was very welcome and made her feel a lot better, he clearly took this very seriously and knew what he was doing. But his formality was a bit much. Moving to a table she had a backpack there with very meager food supplies in it. Grabbing it she spoke trying to be friendly, the presence of another around giving her hope and ease,

"Well Officer Kennedy. I like you."

She span around with a grin as he raised his eyebrows at her sudden energetic tone,

"If we live through this I'm sure we could be friends."

He returned her grin glad to see her improved greatly in attitude from before, she was even funny which eased his worry. A terrified civilian would be hard to protect.

"Alright. Good plan."

A friend didn't sound terrible now. Once he found Claire they could all figure this out together. He like those odds and looking at her now determined face made him feel like maybe things would turn for the better.


End file.
